Delilah Pryce
: "Delilah was acquainted with the gossip of the hour; And many little secrets, of the half-official kind, Were whispered to Delilah, and she bore them all in mind." ~Rudyard Kipling : This is an original character in the BTM universe, with that the re-use of the written content has to be permitted by its authors. General : Delilah Pryce was born on Earth, Wales, in 2149, to a wealthy family. Her father was an infamous Welsh smuggler known in the Traverse as "The Don" and a patron of the arts. Her mother, a Belgian ballerina, was murdered by enemies of her father. Delilah was her father's princess and was denied nothing from the best education his money could buy to the finest luxuries in the galaxy. At a prestigious university, she got a Master's degree in psychology, linguistics (making her one of the few humans to be able to speak alien languages fluently without the assistance of a translator), and continued her interest in foreign countries, alien worlds, and their customs that her father had nutured in her from an early age. This skill set combined with her volupous appearance, vast intellect, and an Infiltrator cloak has made her new career as an Informant a lucrative one with a reputation almost as infamous as her father's. After her mother's murder, Delilah set out to find the murderers and discover why her mother was their target. She discovered that her father had branched into slave smuggling and this had angered the Batarians. She was disgusted by her father's newest enterprise despite always knowing he was involved in a crime syndicate, this new trade was "wrong" in her eyes. She severed ties with her father and moved to the farthest system she could, the Nemean Abyss and settled down on Cartagena Station. Working undercover as a dancer at the Fringe, she officially works as an information broker under the code name "Chameleon" (tribute to her ability to blend in flawlesssly to any environment), selling the secrets she obtains during the parties she attends as either a dancer or an invited guest for the security systems of the wealthy patrons vaults. She is selective about the interactions with the pirates, chosing to mainly sell her information to those not involved in anything she finds morally reprehensible. Her most frequent contact is with Noah Giles, his crew, and Thieves' Guild. Delilah follows her own code and will not be intimidated by the rough characters who frequent the club. trivia *Her undercover name is "Chameleon". *Began gymnastics as a little girl, became quite proficient and agile. *Besides her normal studies, she can play the Cello, does yoga every morning, and uses belly dancing as a form of exercise. *Speaks over 40 languages fluently, even has a special choker that filters her voice to properly pronounce the words in the Turian and Drell language. This has garnered her much respect, as most rely on their translators to communicate with alien nationales. Category:Plot Category:Characters Category:Redeemers